How to Live in Vancouver
by Christos033
Summary: This is the story of a guy who wanted a normal teenage life but, not being the luckiest man on Earth, ended up with the exact opposite. Multi-Crossover: Epic, The Lorax, Frozen, ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave, OC Characters. Modern High School AU. Slight language warning! Please review! Humorous reference to adult-related things. Rated M.


**A/N: I don't live in Canada nor I know a lot about the education system there, so if there is something wrong in the following story, please inform me...please.**

 **Anyway, this is a multi-crossover fanfiction as the summary says. Also I won't be communicating too much in the chapters.**

 **Notes:**

 **1\. Back to school date is dragged back for the sake of this story.**

 **2\. Dan is the name of my cousin.**

 **3\. 'Dan's Mom' and 'my Aunt' is the same person.**

 **4\. 'Edge' is the name of my fictional smartphone 'Edge Wind X1'.**

 **So, what are you guys waiting for? Get reading!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _07:00AM_

My Cousin's House, Vancouver, Canada.

(Warning: Really cliché intro over here, but it is going to play an important role later.)

I was running down the street as fast as my legs could take me. I could hear a strange noise coming from behind me. Maybe that's what I was running from.

I didn't know. All I knew was...

...I was running.

There were strange figures appearing and disappearing beside me, they were running like me too, maybe they too were running from the noise...oh my god! What is happening?! And why...

I quickly took a turn and ended up in an alleyway, the figures and the noise following me.

Then there were images, appearing and disappearing from in front of my face.

They were strange, the images, had I seen them before?

I didn't know. So far, all I knew was...

...I have to keep running.

I made it out of the alleyway, the noise long gone, but the figures still going with me.

This time I heard cheering in the background, voices, sounds, music...I didn't know what was going on...

...what I did knew was...I NEED to keep running.

Suddenly, everything disappeared...

...everything, but the figures. And the noise returned.

"Life is strange. Time to have some fun..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

I woke up from my dream.

And turned off the strange noise-that was my alarm clock.

I sat up in my bed, lazily looking around the room I was in, and suddenly I realized, I was in Canada (That is not the name of my room or something. I'm talking about the country). 'Of course, new high school' I groaned in my mind as I went in the bathroom.

I came out of the shower, tossing the towel in the air like a ball. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door of my bedroom when my towel was in mid-air, which distracted me, making the towel land right on my face.

I opened the door without even bothering to remove the towel. "Good Morning to whoever is standing in front of me" I said to the person and immediately recognised the person was my Aunt.

"Hi sweetheart! Good Morning to you too!" She said. Did I mention, she has a really childish demeanour?

Especially considering she's still 40.

"Ummm...why are you wearing your towel on your face?" she asked.

"Cause you knocked on the door at the most appropriate time, AGAIN, my dear Aunt" I answered, finally removing the towel.

"Oh, anyway, breakfast is ready, see you downstairs!" She said and left.

Sometimes I wonder, why do I even exist.

Anyway, there are four of us. There's me, my Mom, Dan and his Mom living under the same roof, if you were wondering. And even then I don't talk much with my Aunt, other than small conversations.

I soon was sitting down on the 'breakfasting table' (yeah). Dan soon came and joined me in breakfast, making me grin widely (you'll know why.)

"Good Morning, Lemon Juice!" I greeted him after he took his seat beside me.

"Oh my god! I thought we agreed you would never call me that again!" he exclaimed, while my mom and my aunt just snickered.

"Well, looks like we are back to good old days" my mom said.

Dan took a bite of his pancake and all of a sudden, started cursing gibberish. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, water, WATER!" he continued as his mother passed him milk, instead. I started laughing my lungs off when I saw the way he gulped down the milk.

"Why...are...you laughing?!" Dan managed to say.

"S...sorry! *stifled chuckle* Actually, I added some chilli powder in your pancakes!" I said as I continued chortling.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, its just a prank!" I defended.

"I'm so gonna get you back on that one" Dan said as he sprinted into the bathroom, making me laugh even harder.

"Yep, good old days..." Dan's mom said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

'Time to have some fun...'

08:30AM. Dream Walts High.

"Bye, Mom!" I said, as I climbed out the car and waited for Dan to get his bag out. "Okay then, you ready for some fun?" I asked him.

"You call school, fun?" he said. "Never!..."

"...Especially when the taste of chillies is still in my mouth" he added.

"No, I mean the 'meeting new people' part" I then said.

"Since when are you interested in 'people'?" he asked me back.

Oh. my. god.

"Hey, I'm talking about you" I replied after a moment.

"Oh, I am very interested" he finally answered.

After we walked inside the gigantic building, that is the high school, I decided to trigger another topic. "Hey, do you know what is in the Science syllabus this year?" I asked.

"Ummmm...no?" he said, "What's in it?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Ever heard of human sperm?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Anna, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, Astrid and Once-ler would meet at their usual 'meet-up spot' everyday, talking about school, making hilarious comments about stuff, pranking people...

Today was no exception.

"Hi guys!" Anna said, as she made her way to the rest of the gang. "Welcome back!" she exclaimed.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Good mornin' Anna!"

"Good to see you back!"

...were the others' responses.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

8:45AM

"Dream Walt's High" I recalled the name of the high school whose (extremely long) hallways, we were walking through.

"Who came up with that name?" Dan said beside me. I just shrugged and we made our way to our lockers (Which happened to be, miraculously, across from each other).

There was a lot of commotion going around everywhere since it was the first day of school, AND it was my and Dan's first day EVER in this school.

And that meant we knew absolutely nobody around here.

I emptied my books into my locker, locked it and headed over to Dan's locker. "Hurry up Dan, we are gonna be late for the first class" I said as I checked my schedule and then the time on my Edge.

"Done, let's go...what do we have during first class again?" Dan asked stuffing some books in his bag.

"...Science?" I read, uneasily checking the schedule, "Twice" I ended.

Dan immediately cringed.

"Yeah" I said. The day couldn't start any better (Of course, It is HIGH SCHOOL).

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"You should have seen the look on Once-ler's face, his face was hotter than lava!" Jack ended.

Once-ler smirked, "Yeah, and I guess you remember, how I beat the hell out of you after that" he said and Jack immediately tensed up.

"Did YOU have fun during summer?" Anna then asked Merida.

"Yep and nope, I would always practice archery or play a game or somethin' when Astrid came o'er, we enjoyed-" Merida started talking...

"Until Merida's mom would start yelling at us for horsing around in the backyard and would call us in" ...Astrid ended.

"How come you didn't mention that you guys brook our window during the summer" Hiccup interrupted.

"Hey! Fer the last time, I said I'm sorry!" Merida exclaimed. "By the way, That WAS one of the highlights of our summer" she added with a snicker.

The six friends continued walking towards their classroom, Merida talking about how she and Astrid used to trouble Hiccup all the time, Once-ler trying to calm Hiccup down, Jack giving idiotic comments along the way and Anna...just trying to be Anna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Me and Dan finally found our class (Took us about 25 minutes but I don't care) and walked in through the door. Hopefully we weren't late.

The class was...crowded (for the lack of a better word), and it didn't look like we were lucky enough to get a good 'sitting arrangement'.

Eventually, Dan decided to sit next to a girl (Hopefully this won't be permanent) and I followed him.

"Of course" I said to Dan, in the sing-song tone.

"Hey! We don't have any other options!" Dan defended. "And by the way you can sit here if you want to be so overprotective."

"Nope, I'm good where I am, right now" I said. "Just be careful" I whispered to him. He rolled his eyes, "Stop acting like my Mom" he said.

"I'm just concerned for you, Honey!" I said in a deep, motherly voice.

He gave me a shove, "Shut up" he said "Anyway, there are better things to concern over...like Science".

"Oh, you HAD to ruin the fun!" I said, looking over to the teacher who had just entered the room.

Dan and someone else snickered beside me. The two of us curiously turned sideways to address the girl, who was intently listening to the conversation between me and Dan.

"Oh, um...Hi, my name is MK" she said, stretching her hand forward...and you know what? Dan shook it. 'Already?' I thought.

I mean, I know I said "meeting new friends and all" but this is just too straightforward, I mean like someone comes up to you and is like "Hi, my name is Lala" and you are like "Hi, my name is Lili".

"Christopher, call me Chris" I introduced myself after Dan, not interested in shaking hands.

"So...you guys are new too?" MK asked Dan, who humbly replied, "Yeah, first day today".

Dan then triggered a conversation with her. I decided to just tune these guys out and concentrate on the lecture the teacher was giving (even though I had no interest in it). To my luck, there was no lecture on human reproduction.

Surprisingly, the two people sitting beside me were always talking about things, which I was glad about cause I bet I would have dozed off within minutes of Biology. But still I decided not to get engaged in a conversation. Suddenly, Dan asked her "So, do you have any other friends in this school other than us?".

'us'?

"Actually, no" she responded.

'Well, isn't that just GREAT'.

"Um, so, would you like to sit with us during lunch?" Dan hesitatingly asked.

"Of course!" She said.

'Well, that is even MORE GREAT'.

"Don't worry we have you under our wings" Dan announced.

After a pause, I heard MK say, "What is up with him? Like, doesn't he talk a lot?" I didn't turn towards them.

"Um, it just takes him a little time to get along with people" I heard Dan say after that. I finally turned towards Dan, and gave him a really hard glare, mentally telling him to not drag me into their 'conversation'.

Dan quickly understood. "Uhhh...have you read about human sperm-" he didn't even notice what he just said.

"Excuse me?" MK interrupted.

"Uhh, I mean, EAR DRUM!, ear drums..." Dan quickly corrected himself, accidentally pointing at a picture of a Woolly Mammoth in his book.

Suddenly the bell rang, indicating the end of this nerve-wracking, two hour long...session of Biology.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

It had to come one day...I'm talking about Mathematics class.

"Hey Hiccup, what the hell is a 'Rounding Off'?" Jack asked over his desk.

"Umm, 'A process adopted for approximation', 'The accuracy is measured using the number of decimal digits'" Hiccup explained.

"Okayyyy...and what is an 'approximation'?" Jack asked, again.

Hiccup sighed. "I hate Maths...".

"Well, that sounds complicated" Jack joked.

"Shut up Jack! I'm trying to concentrate here" Anna said from beside Jack.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Hiccup! What is a 'non-perfect square' again?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"...Maths? Oh my god, my head is literally gonna blow off right now. First it is Science and now -of all things- Maths" Dan scoffed.

"Were you even paying attention to what the Biology teacher was saying?" I finally talked something after a long time. "As far as I remember you were doing something else" I whispered to him.

Dan immediately defended himself, "Hey! I was paying attention! And it is just a short talk".

"Short talk for two long hours?" I scoffed. "More like flirting. I need to tell this to your mom"

"Shut. Up."

"Okay! Okay! I'm just kidding!" I exclaimed. "And, by the way, I'm totally on your side of that 'head blowing off' part".

And once again we forgot that someone else was sitting on the same bench as us. "You guys are so funny!" MK said, still chuckling.

"Hey! Did someone just respect my abilities to crack jokes and nonsense?" I joked.

"Nope, I think your ears are ringing" Dan joined me.

"Hey, come on! I clean them forty times a week, for a reason!" I exclaimed.

We just kept arguing there for a long time, while the teacher was talking about some decimals or something similar, which we ACTUALLY didn't pay any attention to, and beside Dan, MK was having a hard time, keeping herself from bursting, "St-Stop!".

"See, Dan? This is what happens when my inner 'nonsense mode' is triggered" I told Dan.

"Honestly, nonsense mode?" Dan asked.

"Hey! Stop it, Dan! Poor girl over here is gonna burst her lungs from laughing!" I jokingly said pointing towards MK.

"Wait, is that even possible?!" Dan said looking over to MK, who was snorting quite loudly. "OK, time to stop!"

"Oh my god! I've not laughed this hard in a long time!" MK said, slowly recovering from her euphoria. "Honestly, I never thought Maths classes would be so amusing"

"Thanks, anyway, consult this expert-that is my cousin-over here for more nonsense" I said pointing over to Dan. "Proven by better experts, he never lets anyone off the hook without giving them a stomach ache".

"Um, so is that a good thing or a bad thing?" MK asked.

"Both".

"Wait wh-" MK started but stopped immediately when the teacher called Dan over to the whiteboard to solve a decimal problem.

"I'm guessing the math teacher did that on purpose" I said as Dan headed towards the board. Again, Dan surprised me by solving the problem perfectly. "Oh my god, I'm so jealous right now" I said as Dan came back and sat beside me.

MK just snickered again. "You should had seen the look on the teacher's face! She was so confident that I wouldn't be able to solve the problem" Dan said, smirking towards the math teacher.

"Hey, hey, calm down, you don't want to 'provoke the beast'-that is the math teacher" I warned Dan, who just shrugged.

"I can't help it! I'm too good for this!" He exclaimed.

"Well, if you find yourself in the headmaster's office later, don't blame me" I said in response and started writing down the notes. The rest of the class went by quietly, for some reason.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the bell, came Arts and Craft, something no one in the group of six, other than Anna, was good at.

"...there, my kangaroo is done." Merida said, as she finished her drawing.

Jack grimaced. "Um, Merida, that is a rat, not a kangaroo".

"I don't care, at least I drew somethin'" Merida scoffed and tossed her book in her bag.

"Ugh, I can't believe my eyes" Hiccup said, as he turned a page in his Algebra book.

"Hey, what are you doing with that Maths book over there!" Once-ler spook up.

"Simple, I'm not the guy for Art" Hiccup coolly replied.

Jack whistled, Once-ler chuckled. "Yeah, right".

"When is lunch gonna start?" Dan asked, impatient.

"Another hour. Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Cause I'm hungry!" He cried.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are eagerly waiting for lunch for a reason other than hunger?" I teased.

"What?! I am actually hungry, you can listen to the sounds my tummy is making if you're not sure" he said, slowly lifting his shirt.

"Eww, No! Gross!" I said as I stopped him from fully lifting his shirt, while MK beside us burst out into laughter.

"You know, this is a really weird way to make new friends" I told Dan after MK came back to reality...and burst into laughter again.

This is gonna be hard.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time flew by really fast after Arts and Craft, as most of it was spent with arguments between me and Dan, laughter from MK, nonsense from me, more laughter from MK, show off from Dan, and EVEN MORE laughter from MK.

I couldn't believe we actually made a friend on the first day of school (as if it is some kind of achievement). Anyway, soon it was lunch time, and of course, we found ourselves walking in the cafeteria with MK.

We quickly grabbed our lunch and made our way to a surprisingly empty table. We plopped down our stuff and suddenly my Edge started ringing. I took out the phone from my pocket and realized it was my Mom.

"Good afterno-" I was about to greet but my Mom started talking. "Hey Honey, uh, Hi...just called to ask are you having a good time at school? I mean are you and Dan interacting with people and making new friends?" my Mom said.

"Mom! I mean, whoever heard of people having good time at school...and about the making new friends part, Dan has actually made a new friend over here...In fact she's actually sitting with us and taking with Dan right now." I whispered half-lying. I'm so gonna enjoy this when we get home today.

"Oh, well, that's great! Anyway I'm going out right now so I'll talk to you when get back home, bye!" Mom concluded and ended the call.

'Well...I'm pretty sure Mom called me for another reason, umm...I'll ask her about it later' I thought.

AND that's when I realized, Dan was staring at me. So, as a joke, I said into the mobile phone, "Love you, sweetheart, Bye!" loud enough for Dan to hear, and hear he did.

"Who were you talking with right now?" Dan suspiciously asked. "You sounded romantic" he teased.

"Hey, it's my girlfriend! Alright?" I shot back.

"Wait a minute, you have a girlfriend?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding! It was Mom" I snickered.

"Oh, I almost got a heart attack when you said YOU have a girlfriend, I mean who could possibly accept YOU" Dan joked.

"Ouch, Man down!" I said, acting hurt.

"You know, you are a really bad actor" Dan joked again.

"Ouch, Kill Streak!" I continued.

Before Dan could say something else, a snickering MK covered his mouth. "Hey, guys! We are here to have lunch, not to shot 'Nonsense' at each other!" she said.

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot that" Dan said. "Let us gobble down this holy thing a.k.a. food, so that our 'nonsense level' does not decrease." He announced.

After a moment of silent 'gobbling down', a girl stopped by our table. "Umm...can I sit here?" she asked, hesitatingly.

"Of course!" MK said patting the empty spot beside her.

Well, looks like project 'meeting new friends' is going too nicely for me. "Hi, I'm Audrey Ginger" The girl said.

"MK" MK said.

"Dan" my cousin said.

"Chris" I finally said. "That is just the short form, by the way. Full name's Christopher Freeman" I added.

"Show off" Dan scoffed beside me.

I glared at him for a moment. "Well, Mister innocent little man, aren't you gonna tell your full name?" I then said.

"No, I don't like to do those kinds of things" he replied.

"Oh, no wonder I'm so envious of you" I joked. And then I turned to MK and Audrey, who were staring at me and Dan. "What? Aren't you guys gonna have you lunch or something?" I said and they started eating their lunch.

"This year is going to be a long one" I whispered to Dan.

"Yep" Dan agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Anna brought her lunch over to the table, where her different kinds of friends (Rapunzel included) always sat. "Hey, everyone! How's everything going?" she asked them happily.

"Borin'!" Merida exclaimed.

"Maths sucks" Once-ler said.

"Arts and Craft is for kids" Hiccup scoffed.

"I hate the Science teacher" Astrid deadpanned.

"There is a cockroach in my Burger" Jack said. And in an instance, everyone who had a Burger in their mouth, started choking it out like a retarded hyena. "Wha! Ewww!" Merida grimaced.

Jack burst out into laughter as everyone looked at him in confusion and realized he was just joking. "JACK!" Merida yelled, as she threw one of her French Fries at him, and the others just snickered.

"Why do you have to act like a doucebag all the time, Jack?" Rapunzel asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Cause I like to play pranks on people?" Jack guessed.

"Shut up" Hiccup said.

"Hey, cheer up guys! It's just an innocent prank!" Anna said after a long time. Then Once-ler spook up, "Yeah. Hey, you guys know what? How many of you wanna go watch a movie?".

Everyone turned from looking at Jack with the most disgusting face anyone can come up with, to looking at Once-ler with amazement.

"Are you finally paying for the tickets?!" Anna squealed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I'm new too!" Audrey said. "I moved here from USA just last month".

"Me too!" I and MK said in unison. "What?!" we said in unison again.

"Okay, well-" Audrey and Dan said in unison.

"Wait, stop!" I and MK said in unison again.

"Oh my god!" Dan and I said in unison.

"What the heck!" this time, Audrey and MK said in unison.

"Stop saying-" Dan and MK said 'at the same time' (fed up of writing 'unison' again and again).

I covered Dan's and MK's mouth with my hands, "Shush DOWN. What is this? A Drama?" I told everyone, as I withdrew my hands, (wiping the one I used to cover Dan's mouth).

"I'm sorry, DAD" Dan said.

"WOW. I mean, first you made me your mom and now dad? What's next? Girlfriend?" I fired sarcastically.

"Well, I could...-"

"Oh my god, Daniel!" I said as I heard MK and Audrey stifle their laughter in front of me. "Wait, actually...can I be the boyfriend?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Which one?" Rapunzel asked Once-ler, while chewing on her lunch.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe some comedy-" Once-ler answered.

"Or something horror!" Jack piped in.

"No Jack, you don't get to choose the genre" Rapunzel interrupted.

"Why!" Jack exclaimed. "Are you scared of ghosts?" he grinned.

Rapunzel hesitated to answer. "N-no!" she stuttered, which made Jack grin even wider.

"Then horror it is!" he announced and everyone (other than Rapunzel) at table cheered, the 'innocent prank' long forgotten.

"Hey, hey, guys, stop cheering for no reason. We still haven't decided WHICH HORROR MOVIE to watch" Once-ler said.

"You are seriously asking? Of course it is The Conjuring 2 without any doubts" Jack replied.

"Wait, is it even out yet?" Merida asked.

"Of course! Why would I recommend it if it's not out yet?" Jack told her.

"Oh, right" Merida said.

"So today, evening, alright?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

'Time to have some fun...'

School was finally over (for today) and the four of us were walking down a hallway. Dan was doing most of the talking with the others, and I was reading a novel I picked up from Dan's room (without his permission, of course), while ambling our way to our lockers.

"I still remember, Chris locked himself in his room after watching The Conjuring 2" Dan said. "It was hilarious!".

"Oh my god, please tell me you are joking" I scoffed, taking a glance at Dan and going back to reading the intriguing novel.

"You guys already watched that one?" MK said. "I mean, I was looking forward to hanging out with you guys" she continued and I almost tripped over a curb.

"Woah, I think my ears are ringing again" I said. "I'll have to clean them more frequently".

"No, I was actually looking forward to hanging out with the three of you" MK repeated.

I prefer literally 'hanging myself' over 'hanging out with people'.

"Actually, we want to hang out with you guys too, right Dan?", Dan whipped his head in my direction as I said, "But we already have plans for this evening" I ended. "Maybe next week".

"Yeah, right" Dan lamely agreed and I gave him a hard shove.

"Okay, sounds good."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack walked along the school hallways, chatting with his friends about the movie they were gonna watch later.

"Listen, I have work to do this evening, so I don't think I'll be attending" Rapunzel said.

"Hey, it is not an option, Rapunzel. You HAVE to come, no matter what" Once-ler told her.

"But-"

"I'll come over to your house to pick you up" Oncie interrupted and Rapunzel groaned. "Isn't there any way I can avoid this?" she deadpanned.

"No" Jack answered.

"I hate you" Rapunzel deadpanned again, while Anna beside her snickered.

"I bet you'll hate me even more after this evening" Jack smirked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Sometime in the afternoon,

Dan's house.

"Oh my god, when the hell did you got their numbers?!" I asked Dan in surprise, as he descended the stairs, me following him.

"When you were reading my books" Dan responded.

"Okay, I apologize for that,-"

"Boys! We're going out for dinner later!" Dan's mom said from the kitchen.

"Boys?!" I grimaced. "Yeah" Dan said as he headed for the kitchen. 'Wow, things are going great around here'.

I sat on the dining table, 'woke up' my Edge and added the dinner...thingy to my agenda.

Surprisingly, that was the only thing in my agenda.

I then noticed Dan eating apples from the fridge.

"Where and how do you manage to store all that food?" I asked. "Like, whenever I see you, you are either eating apples or gobbling down burgers".

"For your information, whatever I eat is stored in my stomach and FYI, apples are good. You don't need to get concerned all over me" Dan explained.

"Honey,-" I started in a motherly voice again.

"Shut up, Drama king." Dan said, taking a bite out of his apple.

I gasped. "Drama King?!" I exclaimed. "Oh my god! This is the best day of my life!" I continued. "Dan finally gave me a decent nickname!".

"Hey!" Dan said, between snickers.

"Can you say that nickname again? I wanna record that lovely moment!"

"Woah-" Dan started...

"For Sparta!" I said as I lifted a fork and ran out of the kitchen, exclaiming phrases like an idiot.

"True Drama King" I heard Dan say, before I ran up the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I'm not!" Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, you are" Rapunzel repeated. "Wait, actually make that drama queen, cause you're a girl"

"I'm not a drama queen, either!" Anna exclaimed again.

"Then what? Drama princess?" Rapunzel guessed. "But honestly, Drama Queen sounds far better"

"No! Rapunzel, stop it!"

"Then, are you sure you're comfortable with drama queen?" Rapunzel distractedly asked.

"Oh my god! You are even worse than Jack-Aaaahhh!" Anna screamed, totally not expecting Jack and Once-ler to sneak up and "Boo!" the living hell out of her.

"Oh...my god!" Anna caught her breath, as Rapunzel tried to control her sudden burst of euphoria. "I can't believe you pulled that on me thrice."

"It's a thing with me," Jack said, and then slowly diverted his eyes towards Rapunzel. "I don't let a person off the hook without giving them 'The Creeps'." he said with a evil grin masked on his face.

Rapunzel immediately stiffened up.

"W-why are saying that to me?" she gulped. And Jack burst into laughter, upon seeing her face.

"Why are you laughing, Jack?!" Rapunzel exclaimed, still confused.

"Oh my god, I can't wait until we watch that movie!" Jack said, through chortles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

7:30PM

Soon it was time to get out of the house and go...well, out. When we got to my Aunt's car, I was seriously hoping Dan would call Shotgun and sit beside the driver, but no, that moment never came.

THAT meant, Dan would sit in the backseat beside me in the car during the 30 minutes drive to the restaurant. AND 30 minutes are enough for Mom to trigger a conversation with Dan about the new female school friend, AND for Dan to murder me right there in the backseat.

I shouldn't have exaggerated the info to Mom about the friend...this is really messed up...actually, make that extremely messed up.

AND the gates of the heavens glorified when Dan's Mom took the shotgun seat, forcing me to sit behind.

Actually, I knew Dan would take the backseat, in order to get busy on social media, and I wanted to drive, considering I'm 19 and have a driver's license (In case of emergencies), but that didn't happen either when my Mom insisted that she'll drive.

I was constantly cursing nonsense in my mind when I sat in the car and my Mom started the engine and the car wheels rolled onto the street, crushing and tossing away the small pebbles that came under it.

To my surprise, for the first few minutes in the car, the atmosphere was really quiet...until Dan's Mom broke it.

I jumped when that happened, for some reason.

"Hey, I-...never got to ask, how was your first day at school?" she asked, never decreasing the intensity of the smile on her face. I got the feeling that the dreaded topic would be sprung in the air soon enough.

Dan waited for me to start talking, but answered himself when I acted to be interested in something on my Edge. "It went great! Especially the maths class!" I knew just what he was talking about and I wanted to give an idiotic remark, but I somehow obliterated the urge to open my mouth.

"Is that so? What 'mumbo-jumbo prank' did you execute to make it so interesting?" my Aunt pressed onto the topic while I saw, through the corner of my eyes, Mom taking several glances between me and Dan and then going back to concentrating on the road.

I think she somehow sensed that I didn't want the 'friend topic' to rise and nodded to me, confirming that is not gonna happen.

Well, looks like I'm good for now...unless Dan's Mom knows about this drama.

"Nothing much, I solved a decimal problem, which the teacher was confident I wouldn't be able to solve" Dan scoffed.

"Oh really" I said sarcastically. He never mentioned MK or Audrey.

My Aunt looked towards me and then back at Dan. "Is that it?" She slightly narrowed her eyes.

"What interesting things can you expect to happen during a maths class?" Dan said in response.

A lot of things.

And then the car suddenly came to a stop, prompting me to look outside the window, confusingly. We were already at the restaurant.

I sighed with relief. Wow...that was far easier than I thought...

And then I realized Dan staring at me. "You gonna do your dinner in the car or something?" He chuckled.

"Oh my god, I forgot to do my science homework...doesn't matter I can probably do it before going to bed." I quickly said before he could ask me anything else.

But instead, he looked at me, confusion written on his face. "There was a homework?"

'...'

I just stared at him with my jaws dropped. "You don't even know that any homework was given..." I chuckled. "What the heck were you even doing during science, man?!" I quietly exclaimed.

Dan shrugged and just speed-walked up to his Mom and, as always, I followed him.

'The other three' (That is the permanent nickname I'm giving them) casually entered the restaurant, while I struggled to catch up with them, 'So that's how you arrive in style' I groaned in my mind for like the fifth time that day.

My Mom and my Aunt got in a heated conversation about something (Don't get me started on that topic), and Dan went back to Facebook, leaving me to...just be myself.

We choose a booth by the window and settled down, me sitting right next to the window. We then ordered our stuff and The other three continued to be busy.

I checked my Edge for any notifications but there weren't any (other than that stupid antivirus one). I slid the phone back into my jeans and decided to just stare out of the window.

There was nothing outside actually...other than a few cars going down the highway and some people hanging out by a movie theatre. It was the quietest place you could find in Vancouver (Hell, maybe even in the whole Continent).

I was broken out of my thoughts when our dinner was served. As everyone ate their stuff, I kept taking long glances outside the window. I don't know why but it was really intriguing. (Well, looks like I'll have to come to this place often)

Even after I finished my food, I kept staring outside, looking at those people by the theatre...seems like I've seen one or two of them somewhere...oh, of course! In the school cafeteria! Looks like they are here to watch horror movies...The Conjuring 2?

I quickly diverted my attention towards somewhere else, not even wanting to think about that 'kidney failure-inducing' movie. 'These guys are gonna hit it big tonight, literally'.

Soon after that, I found myself heading out of the restaurant with the other three, doing the exact same thing I was doing when I arrived here: Being myself. I took out my phone, checked the notifications and groaned again when there were none.

'Isn't there any way I can distract myself from this hell?' I sighed.

...and that's when I noticed some familiar orange-red hair from the corner of my eyes.

I stopped to look what it was but it vanished around the corner as soon as that. It was intriguing, I just couldn't remember who it was...

I turned around to see Mom and my Aunt had run into a friend of theirs and were again busy talking about stuff. I looked to the left to find an irritated looking Dan who was finally off his phone and was aimlessly kicking at pebbles on the ground.

'Dan, you are going down with me' I smirked, I went over to my Mom first, "Mom, I and Dan are going to buy some school material from the next block".

"Okay, but hurry up...do you have money on you?" Mom asked. "Of course! I do!" I exclaimed.

Without wasting another second, I grabbed Dan and made my way to the spot where I saw the red hair. "Hey, we are not actually getting school material, are we?" Dan said suspiciously.

"You're actually smarter than I thought" I said, Dan rolled his eyes. I then explained to Dan about my sighting.

"Orange-red hair? I don't think I know a lot of people who have orange-red hair..." Dan recalled, as we rounded a corner. Surprisingly, there was no one there, not even random people...

And then there was a faint, rapid sounds of footsteps coming from somewhere, I don't know how but I thought I heard that before...

"This way" I and Dan said at the same time pointing at an alleyway and continued towards it. The sound of footsteps grew louder as we neared a corner in the alley.

And suddenly, as soon as we rounded the said corner, we ran smack into two familiar faces.

"Wha-!"

"Aahh!"

"Holy-..."

...It were MK and Audrey.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour ago...

7:00PM,

Rapunzel's House.

The sofa creaked as Rapunzel nervously sat on it. She was staring at the time on the wall since the past half an hour.

'This is messed up...extremely messed up...' Rapunzel thought, as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Why can't I come up with a good excuse to avoid going to the movie?!" Rapunzel accidentally said out loud and covered her mouth.

She heard shuffling from the upstairs bedroom, "Rapunzel? Did you say something?" Miss Primrose's, Rapunzel's mother's, voice floated down the stairs.

'Great. I woke my mother up.'

"Sorry Mom! I was just talking with Anna on the phone!" Rapunzel responded. "You can go back to sleep!" she heard more shuffling and then there was silence in the Corona house again.

'It is 7:15 already, and there is no sign of Once-ler outside, did he forgot about picking me-?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the familiar sound of a car engine from in front of her house invaded her ears.

'-ah, of course, I should've known that was impossible.'

Immediately after the sound of the car engine stopped, there was a click from the front door and the doorbell rang through the living room.

'I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh my god, can you stop spamming the doorbell please?!'

She speed-walked to the front, almost slipping off the floor, and swung the door open, to find a smirking Once-ler and a grinning Jack standing there.

'What is it?!'

"Hi!" they said. It was not until that point, Rapunzel realized what she had done.

'Um, I think I shouldn't have opened the door like that'

She became nervous again. It hardly looked like these guys were gonna buy any excuses, and she couldn't just say 'no', it would be rude.

But out of the blues, "Hey, we just came to apologize for forcing you to come to the movie." The smirk and the grin gone from their faces.

Rapunzel just looked at Jack and Once-ler.

"And, also, we wanted to know if you still want to come to the movie"

Rapunzel immediately perked up. "You know what? I'm out of excuses"

Jack and Once-ler looked at each other and grinned. "We'll take that as a Yes".

Rapunzel followed the two into the car, as they drove off to pick up Anna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

30 minutes ago...

7:30 PM,

Somewhere in Downtown Vancouver.

No sound of people, nor any cars, there was total silence...

'What am I even doing here?' MK wondered as she was aimlessly walking down the sidewalk. 'Of course, my Dad was being weird again'.

It was becoming a common thing for her ever since she came to live with her Dad...after her Mother passed away. She would either lock herself in her room or run away from her house. (But she would always return, though)

MK had moved in to live with her father three weeks ago. As she was new to Vancouver, she didn't know hell about the city...or how she ended up in Downtown Vancouver.

'Great. Now I'm lost...'

'...wait a minute, isn't Downtown Vancouver supposed to be filled with traffic?'

Suddenly she realized that someone's been following her the whole time.

'...and the heavens glorified. Well, looks like I'm being stalked by people now.'

MK whipped around to confront the stalker and froze when she saw who it was. "...Audrey?"

Audrey giggled. "That's me, hi".

"Hi" MK replied, continuing to walk aimlessly, this time with Audrey beside her. "So, what are you doing here?" Audrey asked.

"Walking."

"Okay...then, why are you walking here?" Audrey asked again, exaggerating the 'walking'.

MK hesitated for a moment but spoke up anyway. "My Dad...was busy with some work and I was feeling lonely..."

MK didn't saw Audrey's face, but she sensed that the surrounding atmosphere was getting heavy so she asked, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Well, nothing. I got bored in my house so I was just taking a walk, when I saw you! All by yourself so I thought 'Why not give you some company?' and that's it" Audrey explained in one breath.

"I didn't want company, but thanks anyway" MK said.

"So, about your-" Audrey was interrupted by a sound behind them. She slowly turned around.

"Great!" Audrey mumbled. "Walk faster! There's a guy stalking us!" she told MK.

"What?" MK peeked over her shoulder, "Oh my god! Why?!" And then she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Run!"

They could hear the stranger following after them as they ran down the street and around the corner. "This way!" Audrey said, as they entered an alleyway.

"I'm totally regretting coming to this place," MK said through huffs, as they rounded another corner-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Present time:

8:00PM

The Alleyway.

Bam, bam and bam. MK and Audrey of all people.

"This has to be some kind of miracle, first I run into Audrey and now you guys?!" MK exclaimed, surprising me and Dan.

"Wait, first of all, there's no such thing as miracles and secondly, why do you guys look like you have just ran in the Rio Olympics?" Dan said, pointing towards the panting MK and Audrey.

Both of them immediately straightened up. "Err, actually, a kinda drunk guy was trying to kinda stalk us." Audrey slowly said and chuckled.

I got a feeling that she was lying but I just let that drop. "Kinda?" I then heard Dan say. "Yeah, kinda." MK deadpanned. And that triggered an argument between the two, just like during science class. I can't believe we're in an alleyway right now.

I just crossed my arms and listened to the long argument between Dan and MK, when I saw Audrey walk over and stand beside me.

"Are they always like this?" she asked. It took me a moment to process that, "What do you mean 'always'? I mean, it's not even been a whole day since we met the two of you." I chuckled.

"Oh..."

I then clapped my hands together to get the arguers' attention, "Okay guys! Drama classes are over! Time to go home!" I announced.

And that's when I saw MK's eyes widen, I turned around to follow her gaze and froze when I saw a big muscular guy, probably around 30, standing a few metres behind me.

"Its him! RUN!" MK shouted from behind.

'Oh my god, this guy is too huge to be true!' I thought as I and Audrey almost tripped over toes to outrun the person and catch up with Dan and MK.

The stranger started running after us but came out unsuccessful as the four of us were faster than him. We managed to outrun him and made it back to the streets within minutes.

"The hell just happened?" Audrey said as we finally stopped when we saw people around us, after a long time.

"I don't know" Dan huffed. "Who was that guy, anyway? A killer?"

"I don't care who he was...guys, just make sure that...that no one knows about this..." I tried to say through heavy breaths, "...event."

The three of them chuckled, "Never!" they said in unison.

"Ugh! The Drama!" I exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Ahem" Someone cleared their throat, making everyone go silent. In our euphoria, we had forgotten to notice my Mom and Dan's Mom standing in front of us. "Dan, who are they?" my Aunt asked, pointing towards MK and Audrey. Dan gulped.

I gulped.

"Um..." Dan tried but was interrupted by my Mom. "I'll explain" she said and then quietly explained everything to Dan's Mom. My Aunt suddenly perked up, "That's it?!" and immediately straightened, "I mean, we'll need to talk about that later."

Then my Mom spoke up again, "So Dan- aaand Chrisi," I covered my face as someone giggled, "Aren't you going to introduce your friends to us or something?" she ended.

"Um, yeah, this is MK over here and she's Audrey. And this is my Mom and my Aunt." Dan said, pointing to the respective people, while I kept glaring at my Mom for calling me 'Chrisi' in public.

I felt my Edge vibrate in my pocket, indicating a notification. Hell of a timing, man, HELL of a timing. I slammed my pocket, where my phone was, and the stupid device immediately stopped vibrating. 'Good boy.'

"Um, nice to meet you." Audrey said, awkwardly shaking hands with my Mom and my Aunt.

I inwardly snickered. 'This is just too much, now.' I tried not to burst out physically, as I and Dan just stood there like idiots. "Nice to meet you, too!" my Mom said back to Audrey.

"We are gonna be by the car, be back...within 15 minutes" my Aunt whispered so that only Dan and I could hear. And with that she and my Mom left the two of us alone with MK and Audrey.

We stood there silently for a few seconds. 'Well, that was easy.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The Theatre.

The group of friends stood outside the theatre, waiting for Hiccup, Merida and Astrid.

"It's getting late, the movie's gonna start in a few minutes and there's no sign of the 'Perfectionists' around here, just great!" Once-ler complained.

Jack heard this from his position of leaning over the car and spoke up, "Hey, do you want me to entertain you in the meantime?"

"No." Once-ler's reply came in even before Jack could fully finish his sentence.

But Jack wasn't waiting for an answer, though. "Okay, so, what do you get when you put a cow and an owl together?"

Once-ler groaned.

"I know! I know the answer! You call it a 'Genetically Modified Cow'!" Anna piped up out of nowhere, while Rapunzel beside her, jumped because of the startling voice. Jack frowned. "How can you even think, that is gonna be the answer"

Anna pouted, "I give up!"

"Okay, well, the answer is...a 'Cowl'!" Jack beamed. "Get it? When you combine the words 'cow' and 'owl' you get 'cowl'!" Jack kept laughing and stopped when he noticed that no one else was laughing.

"Seriously Jack? 'Cowl'?" Once-ler scoffed and continued looking down the street.

Jack pouted, making Rapunzel and Anna giggle. That's when the 'Perfectionists' showed up, making Once-ler beam in fake excitement. "You're too early, guys!" he sarcastically said. "How come?"

"It's all because of Hiccup!" Merida exclaimed.

Hiccup looked at her, "Eh? What did I do?".

"Um, ye, errr...Astrid tell 'em what he did" Merida pushed Astrid forward. "Hey! Why are pushing me?" Astrid exclaimed, "I don't even know what you're talking about".

Merida just glared at her and Hiccup smirked. "See? She's blaming me for no reason." he said pointing towards Merida, and then adjusted his jacket.

"Guys, guys, are we gonna watch the movie or do you want me to change my mind again?" Rapunzel piped in all of a sudden.

"Hell no! I'll force you to watch it...somehow, IF you try to change your mind!" Jack jokingly warned. "Oncie! Pick her up!" he commanded.

Oncie slowly approached her, "Come here! Lemme carry you!" he said and everyone burst into laughter, while Rapunzel tried to evade Once-ler. "Nonono! Don't you even dare touch me, Once-ler!" She snickered.

This continued for the longest of time, as everyone was goofing off on the sidewalk. By now they had forgotten there even was any movie.

"Can't believe I was dragged all the way here for THIS" Hiccup chuckled. "I mean, I could've used this time to do Maths"

Astrid scoffed. "Nerd"

Merida made a face. "Oh come on Hiccup, we all know how good ye are at Maths" she said nonchalantly. "You don't even need tae touch yer Maths book in order tae pass the test".

Astrid scoffed again. "Nerd"

"Oh for god's sake! Stop calling me a 'Nerd'!" Hiccup exclaimed and Merida snickered. Suddenly, Rapunzel came in, out of nowhere and bumped into Merida. "Ow!" Merida fell to the ground.

"Oops! Sorry, Merida!" Rapunzel huffed and immediately helped her up. "Oncie just can't-aaah!" Rapunzel squealed as Once-ler almost got his grip on her, "Stop! I don't think I can run even an inch now!"

"Okay, okay...well, that was fun!" Once-ler huffed. "I should do this more often!"

"Not happening" Rapunzel interrupted him. "I don't want to lose anymore weight, Oncie."

"Ye don't have any weight tae lose" Merida said and Once-ler chuckled. "You have a really bad sense of humour, Merida" Rapunzel deadpanned.

"Hey, what's going on over here!" Jack said as he and Anna joined the bigger group. "How come you guys are chatting all by yourself, without me?!" he complained.

"And me!" Anna added as she placed her chin on Astrid's shoulder. "Get your head off my shoulder! Its ticklish!" Astrid pushed Anna off, Anna giggled. She then looked over at Hiccup, whose eyes were widened. "Hey Hiccup, what's wrong?" she asked him, with a bit of concern.

"How many of you realized that we're here to watch a horror movie?" Hiccup asked. Everyone went silent, until Once-ler cleared his throat. "Uh guys, I have a confession to make."

"Huh?" Merida turned towards him. "What is it?"

Once-ler took a deep breath, "I never bought the tickets for the movie". Everyone went silent again.

"Sooooo, ye knew we were never gonna watch the movie...?" Merida broke the silence.

"Yeah, I knew if I somehow distracted you guys, you all would throw every thought out of your mind, to chat and spend time with each other and have fun..." Oncie explained.

It took a moment for everyone to absorb that. "Nice one, Oncie" Jack grinned at him. "But how come you didn't tell me about this plan?"

"Cause if I told you, it wouldn't be a plan anymore" Oncie deadpanned and Jack pouted again.

"So, like, it was more of a 'get-together and have fun' than a 'movie time'." Anna filtered the discussion.

"Exactly" Once-ler pointed. "So, tell me, do you guys feel better than what you were feeling at school today?"

Everyone grinned and nodded, positively. "Now that's what I was expecting!" Oncie cheered, "...by the way, how many of you are playing Pokémon Go?"

Looks like back to school is not such a headache after all when you have friends you can talk openly with, hang out with or just 'horse around in the backyard' with...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 **A/N: This is literally the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **And as always...please review!**


End file.
